Double Trouble
by SweetLoveCage
Summary: Naruto is pregnant and could go into labor anytime. Things get worse when Sasuke has to leave for a secret mission. Naruto has a bad feeling about all of this! Can things really get any worse! Ok this is a shounen ai and it's a SasuNaru just so you know :D Oh is hould probably tell you it's mpreg too hohohoho
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

Well this is my first fiction story, so i'm really excited and nervous :PEnglish isn't my native language so I apologize in advance because you will surely find typos, some grammar. But I would be very grateful if you could point out my mistakes or give me some tips anything that will help to improve myself, for my future fictions: D  
Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you like it please review and bye bye for now XD

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"You've got be kidding me Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled angry.

"I know I said I would stay with you throughout the pregnancy, but the Hokage has requested me for this mission. Besides I will only be gone for two weeks Naru." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto face became red with anger.

"Sasuke", Naruto started of softly. "I could go into labor earlier than planned!" He practically screamed right now. "You were there when Tsunade told us that! I….I what if something happens to the baby? What am I supposed to do without you then, I'm terrified! Besides I don't think it's a good idea you go to this mission! And why can't you tell me what kind of a damn mission it is, you usually tell me! I'll talk to Tsunade." Naruto panicked and tears started to fall down his cheeks. Sasuke's eyes soften and he sighed, whipping the tears away and putting he's arms around Naruto holding him tight.

"Naru love, you know I would never let anything happen to you and our baby. And you know you have Sakura, Hinata and Ino by your side and many other of our friends. I'll be back before you know it my love." Sasuke said softly and kissed Naruto with reassurance and love.

_**Time skip 3 days later**_

Naruto walked hand in hand with Sasuke to the gate to greet him of. Naruto had a solemn look on his face. He had a bad feeling about this mission Sasuke was going to. And the worst thing is he woudn't tell what kind of mission it was.

"Sasuke please don't go, I have a really bad feeling about this mission." Naruto pleaded, fear evident in his eyes. "Naruto! Sasuke said irritated now. "Stop it already we've talked about this already! Nothing is going to happen, I know you're scared especially with the pregnancy, but you won't be alone, you have our friends here to protect you and help you. Now please stop Naruto please, calm down think about the baby. Stress isn't good for our child. I really have to go to this mission, it's important." He kissed Naruto gently on his lips. Naruto looked down to his feet's. "I'm sorry Sasu… it's just…" Sasuke rubbed their noses together and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you in two weeks Naruto." He said with a small smile and waved his hand. Naruto watched as Sasuke left with a group of other anbu members.

Naruto's eyes watered, he really hoped nothing bad would happen to Sasuke. He looked down to his big belly, putting his hand on it to calm the baby. "Calm down, everything will turn out just fine." He tried to reassure the baby…and himself.

"Hey Naruto let's go shopping for the baby's coming." He turned to see Sakura, Hinata and Ino there with huge smiles. Naruto smiled slightly. The three girls were about to drag Naruto to the shopping center.

"S..s..so shall we go t..to smart kids?" Hinata asked clapping her hands happily. "That's a perfect idea Hinata. It's a new store with lot's a cute baby clothes!" Ino agreed happily. "You guys I really don't feel like shopping right now. I would like to be alone for a while."

"But Naru-chan…" Ino tried, but Sakura stopped her before she could continue. "It's fine. We can do it tomorrow if you feel like it." She smiled and hugged Naruto tightly "Just remember you're not alone. We are here for you." Sakura said softly. Naruto hugged her back, trying holding back his tears. "Thanks Sakura-Chan, all of you. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said quietly before turning his back and going off home to where he and Sasuke has lived for the past four years.


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto stepped in through the door to the Uchiha manor, he went up to the bedroom and threw himself on to the bed. _"What am I going to do now?" _he thought to himself sulking.

'_Ooh come now my little kit, stop sulking, and listen to me you brat.'_ Naruto heard kjuubi's voice in his head. Why did he always have to butt in, and always at a bad timing? Never shutting up!

'_Shut it stupid fox. Go back to sleep, or whatever you were doing!' _Naruto snapped angry_. _

'_Oh my! You hurt my feelings, your breaking my pure heart… hahaha. Well I'm actually not here to mock you well not today anyway. Just to warn you…'_

'_Stop mocking me! And warn me about what? Is something wrong with the baby?! Tell me right now, or so help you…' _Before he could finish his speech he heard a loud explosion and heard shattered glass falling to the floor smoke that consumed the room. All of a sudden his body felt numb and he fell limp to the floor, eyes threaten to shut. He tried to keep his eyes open just to see who the invaders were in his room, but everything was so blurry he could barely see. All he could see was three shadows standing above him, talking. Naruto tried to concentrate on his hearing to hear what the invaders where saying.

"Well that was quiet easy."One said

"We were told not to underestimate the jinchuuriki over here."The other said.

"Enough, both of you! It does not matter, all that matters is that we got him and we should leave before anyone notice."That's all Naruto heard before he slipped into oblivion.

**Time skip, in sound village **

"Did you get anything out of him red fox?" Sasuke asked one of his team members.

"No sir, he won't say anything he's a tuff nut to crack" Sasuke turned his face towards the enemy, eyes turned red. The infamous sharingan. "You've got two choices, either you tell me, what your plans are for the jinchuuriki… or I'll torture you in way's you never could imagine." Sasuke's eyes changed once more, to mangekyou sharingan.

"If you really think you'll get anything out of me, then you're seriously wrong my friend. I'm not afraid of you!" The sound ninja, practically screamed. The fear he was trying to conceal, began to surface. Sasuke looked him deep in the eyes with an insane smile.

"Well… I guess we will have to work on that then. Sasuke smiled. "All of you leave right now". He commanded the anbu.

"But sir…" One of the anbu members tried to reason. "You can't kill him, we have to find out what their plan is and bring him to the village. It's the hokages orders…" He was about to continue when he looked into Sasuke's eyes, pure rage, he could feel the death intent from Sasuke.

"I'll get it out of him, so go away NOW!" Sasuke lost his cool for a second.

"Yes sir! Everyone out!

"So… Now it's just you and me. I should probably tell you before we start, that the jinchuuriki you're after is someone very important to me so choose your words wisely. And if you even as much lie to me, i'll now it immediately and you'll suffer greatly. " He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"So start talking and just maybe it won't hurt that hmm… much."

As the anbu team walked away the could hear blood curling screams ripping from the enemy's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

HAIA everyone!

I hope all of you are having a good day or night. I'm back with chapter 3 which I hope you'll all like (sorry for being late :/). Unfortunately i'm not really happy and satisfied with this chapter… Oh well on with the story :P

Chotto matte! I want to make a few things clear my dear people:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT and I repeat NOT own Naru-chan or anyone else except this story..T^T

Yepp that's all! Now I will shut up and continue hehe.

**In Konoha**

There was a knock at the door, Tsunade turned away from all the papers laing on her desk, to see Sakura stepping in.

"What can I do for you Sakura?" Tsunade asked tiredly from all the paper work, Shizune kept giving her, Tsunade had worked those damn papers for nearly seven hours without a bloody drop of her sake.

"Well… Tsunade-sama I was wondering if it would be possible for me to leave early today." Sakura said while biting her under lip. Tsunade raised her blond brow and looked deep into her eyes.

"Well this is certainly new… What's the occasion, do tell me, a boy perhaps?" She said with a smirk.

"Tsunade-sama!" She said embarrassed and avoided eye contact. "It is not like that, I was thinking of visiting Naruto, he was so sad and depressed and he's probably lonely now that Sasuke is on a mission." She trailed off. Tsunade nodded and gave her permission to go. Sakura bowed and walked out the door closing it softly behind her.

Sakura walked through the village on her way to Naruto, thinking what she should do to cheer the blondie up. She was thinking deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was walking with her. As she turned her head and looked beside her she saw Ino and Hinata.

"Aaa! Damn it guys, you scared the living heart of me!" She said irritated and glared at the girls. They were giggling now.

"Oh calm down Saku-chan, it's your own fault for day dreaming." Ino said and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"S…so where a...are you go…going?" Hinata asked shyly and quite.

"I was on my way to Naruto. Want to come along, I'm sure he would be much happier. Sakura said with a smile, they nodded and slowly made their way to the Uchiha compound.

To get to the compound they would have to get through the small forest, right outside of Konoha. Sakura and Ino were talking about Naruto and Sasuke, while Hinata listened quietly. It took approximately 15 minutes to get there. Hinata stopped all of a sudden, as the other did after seeing Hinata's wide and shocked eye's staring ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Please read the A/N in the end of the story :D

Disclaimer: The Naruto characters are not mine, and you all know it.

* * *

A broken window, and shards of glasses where lying on the cold ground right in front of them. It was obvious that someone had broken in through the window. The three girls had a bad feeling, something was definatly wrong.

The girls ran inside the house to find Naruto, they searched in every floor in every room but they couldn't find a single trace of Naruto, the only room left was Sasuke's and Naruto's room. Sakura yanked the door open, and looked franticly around the room finding nothing. The only thing she saw was broken glasses on the floor and utter silence greeted her.

"Damn it all to hell!" she yelled out loud in frustration and punched a hole through the wall.

"Hinata I want you to go to the hokage tower, find Tsunade and tell her what has happened, and hurry." Sakura gritted out. She was furious and worried, they had to find him as soon as possible.

On the way to Konoha

"Sasuke-san, we need some rest." One of the anbu murmured in complaint.

Rage consumed Sasuke that very second those words were spoken. He grabbed the anbus collar and glared deadly into his eyes, sharingan spinning.

"We are near the village, so shut the fuck up and keep moving. Your anbu for god's sake, Naruto is in danger and you whine about being tired?! You all owe him, so shut it and keep going!" Sasuke was seeing red by now, the anger the rage was slowly consuming his mind. He wanted to kill somebody, he wanted to maim and obliterate these idiots that called themselves anbu. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly trying to calm himself down.

"Y…yes sir!" They all said simultaneously as the continued their way to the village.

"_Naru please I beg you…be safe" _Sasuke narrowed his eyes, there was going to be hell to pay if anything happened to Naruto. The only reason he came back to the village was because of him, because Naruto is his light, his sole existence. He would destroy that broken village if they ever were to hurt him, and they all knew it very well.

After about twenty minutes they arrived to the village.

"Go to Lady Tsunade and inform her about our mission, I'll go to the compound. Dismissed!" Sasuke had already disappeared, before any of them could say anything. Then again it would not have been wise to speak to him this very moment, if you weren't ready to die gruesomely by his hands.

He was almost there, just a little bit more. Sasuke abruptly seized his steps as he felt a familiar chakra. "Sasuke…" Sasuke turned around, his eye's widened in shock.

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay on updating, i would have done it sooner but first i suffered from writes block and later on my laptop went to heaven T^T. But my big sister gave me her old laptop a while ago so as you all can see i updated the story (yey). I really hope you all like it and sorry for any mistakes any typos and so on i would appreciate if you told me. Please do review if you wish, i would like to hear what you think about the story and how i can improve this and future stories. I have to be honest and say that i'm not very happy with this chapter but i hope you will enjoy it anyway.

Love ya all tata :)


End file.
